


Kisses Like a Thousand Snowflakes

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (it is totally a thing okay shut up), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to know… What’s Kingsman’s stance on Christmas’ decorations?”<br/>It’s hard not answering to Eggsy’s enthusiasm with a grin of his own and he doesn’t really try.<br/>“Well since the Angels Incident of ‘97, the Garlands Debacle of ‘02 and the Reindeers Nightmare of ‘09, the late Arthur had put a ban on all the stuff and confiscate it all.”</p><p>This Christmas, mistletoe is everywhere and nobody is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percival&Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cody_Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
> Okay, it's only Christmas eve but who cares? Certainly not I :3
> 
> So this is the fic that has been consuming my life for the last month. It was supposed to be cute unrelated drabbles. And then BAM. It grew a plot and ended up being 9k. 9k people. I just... I don't even know anymore. So this is going to be 13 parts, because I wanted to do a 12 days of christmas thingy and I found out I am unable to count. Oh well. One more for you I guess :3 I will be posting one part a day and as you can guess by the fact I know the word count, the fic is already completed, it's just waiting for me to post it!
> 
> Nevertheless, I am quite happy with this and this is my Christmas gift to the fandom so I hope you all enjoy!!! But even if it's for everyone, I am dedicating that to someone especially, because their comments on my fics have seriously made my month and I wanted to give them a little something for making my days happier. Cody_Thomas this is especially for you! You are very lovely, and I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Also, if there is any mistakes in this, I am sorry. English is not my first language and work is currently a bitch so yeah. Brains is not functioning 100% right now
> 
> Also special thanks to [eggaleggsy](http://eggaleggsy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for [the gorgeous edit](http://eggaleggsy.tumblr.com/post/136181543834/)!

Richard turns a corner and very nearly runs into Eggsy, their reflexes the only thing that prevent them from falling on their arses.

“Percy!” Richard narrows his eyes threateningly at the hated nickname, but as always Eggsy just ignores him. To be honest, he doesn’t really mind it from the young man, like he didn’t really mind when it was from James. The affection he has for them might be completely different in kind, but it makes Richard let slide a lot he would never for others. “Just the man I wanted to see!”

He waits for a follow-up, until he realises Eggsy is waiting on him to ask. He rolls his eyes but still humours the younger agent. “Yes?”

“I wanted to know… What’s Kingsman’s stance on Christmas’ decorations?”

It’s hard not answering to Eggsy’s enthusiasm with a grin of his own and he doesn’t really try.

“Well since the Angels Incident of ‘97, the Garlands Debacle of ‘02 and the Reindeers Nightmare of ‘09, the late Arthur had put a ban on all the stuff and confiscate it all.” Eggsy’s seems torn between curiosity and disappointment, but Richard doesn’t let him suffer for long. “Of course, nothing stays hidden from James for long and he had tracked down their location before his last mission.” It’s still easier to talk about James’ death in vague terms and he’s forever grateful that Eggsy never calls him out on it. “So tell you what. You help me get all the boxes and put everything on and I’ll tell you all about why there is a ban.”

“Yes!” He pumps his fist in the air in excitement. “I knew you were my favourite Knight for a reason Percy!”

“I thought that would be Roxy?” He doesn’t say Harry, because Eggsy specified ‘knight’ and the other man is no longer a mere knight.

“Pfffft. As if. She’s aces sure, but she gloats too much when she beats my arse when we spar.”

“Fair point,” he admits. Then because time is of the essence, he waves down the corridor Eggsy was just coming from. “Shall we?”

*

The reason why Harry leaves his office at HQ after four hours with no interruptions is not because he worries about Eggsy’s whereabouts. Even had he managed to somehow get into trouble at the manor, the boy became a Knight on his own merits, Harry has no doubts there is no situation he couldn’t get out of.

No Harry is merely stretching his legs a bit and it has nothing to do with a desire to know why Eggsy elected not to come bother him as he always usually does when they are both at HQ.

That he walks in direction of the last section Merlin has registered his signal before it went offline is simply because it’s on his way to the kitchen. So what if Harry likes taking unnecessary detours? At his age any excuses are good excuses to keep in shape.

He’s about to turn back, to hell with tea when he spots Eggsy coming down a ladder. The boy has the cheekiest grin Harry has ever seen on anyone, and he’s worked for years with Percival and the previous Lancelot, terrible twosome if there ever was one.

For some reason, Eggsy miss the last step, but instead of falling and possibly hitting his head on the ground, a hand snatches at his jacket and stabilize him. Percival walks from the other side of the ladder where he must have been holding it, out of sight in the other room.

Harry thinks Richard has spotted him down the corridor, because he spies the quickest smirk before Richard points at something above his and Eggsy’s heads, then leans down to press his lips against the boy’s.

It’s a fleeting contact, lasting only mere seconds before Eggsy pushes him back, protests audible even from where Harry is frozen in place. It’s enough to prompt him into movement again, because what the hell is Richard thinking? If he thinks for a second Harry is going to stand for any of his agents forcing themselves on anyone, he’s got another thing coming.

Fortunately, before he can make a fool of himself, what his two agents are saying registers.

“Seriously Percy you’re a dick! I don’t get why you even call that a kiss.”

“It’s ‘kiss’ under the mistletoe Eggsy, not ‘snog’,” Richard’s smirk is back in full force, a quick glance at Harry’s approaching them enough to let him know that it’s all part of one of his stupid scheme. “Maybe if you catch Harry under it though, you’ll get lucky.”

Eggsy must have felt his presence by now, because even from the side, he can see him blushing as he starts spluttering.

“I thought those had been destroyed,” he chooses to ignore Richard’s previous comment and take pity on Eggsy.

“Most of this was previous Knights’ heirlooms, he wouldn’t have thrown them away.” Sometimes Harry feels like he is in one of those Harry Potter’s novels with how much everyone goes out of their way never to say Chester King’s name out loud, as if its mere mention would be enough to resurrect him from the dead. If he is honest, Harry wouldn’t have minded all that much. It would have given him the opportunity to kill the treacherous bastard himself. “We’re off to decorate Merlin’s department… Want to help us?”

His decision to do so is in no way affected by Eggsy puppy eyed look. “Why not, I needed a break anyway.” And it’s always fun to fuck with Merlin. Serves him right for forcing Arthur’s position on him while he was still convalescing. “Any luck locating the reindeer?”

“I’m pretty sure that one was burned by Merlin himself,” Percival snorts, knowing what Harry had been planning without needing to ask.

“Shame, I rather liked that one. It had been… Challenging to rig.”

Eggsy stops and looked accusingly at Richard at that bit. “You said Lancelot was behind it all!”

“I said he was suspended from the field for a month after that, not that he was rightfully blamed.”

“He rarely ever was, the poor sod,” Harry added, exchanging a reminiscing look with the older agent and a falsely sympathetic nod.

Eggsy looks between the two men, adding one and one together, and groans. “Oh my god, you’re horrible friends.”

Their innocent expressions only makes Eggsy shake his head and laugh.


	2. Roxy&Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Merlin's kiss :3

When Roxy comes back to HQ from her latest mission in Singapore, it’s to find the manor completely transformed.

For a moment, she wonders if she has not wandered on some Christmas movie filming set by mistake. Then she remembers the stories she heard from her fathers, how the manor would look like something right out of a fairy tale until the previous Arthur’s ban on decorations and now she knows that for once James had not embellished his stories. If anything, what he had told her had not done justice to the reality.

She feels a pang of sadness when she realises that her father won’t be there to tell her all about whatever shenanigans her Dad had come up with this year and that he won’t be there to guide her through the rooms and show her all his favourite pieces of decoration he had promised to show her once she became a Knight.

Usually she shakes herself out of it as soon as it happens, because she rarely can afford the distraction of lingering on such feelings. This afternoon though, she allows herself a moment and she even smiles a bit when she realises that even though she still misses him and always will, instead of wanting to throw a tantrum and demand that she be given her Daddy back now, she just kind of wishes she could have a hug.

And a hug would be easy to come by as soon as she hunted down her Dad after her debrief with Merlin.

*

Merlin is very obviously _not pleased_ about the various decorations that have made their way to his department, but when Roxy had asked him why he had allowed it if he didn’t like them, the only answer she had gotten was a muttered _Harry bloody Hart_ and she had wisely elected to stay out of it.

At least, it explains the mistletoe hanging over the handler’s desk. Not that Merlin seems aware that it is there, something Roxy can understand if no one has tried to kiss him yet. Harry has probably taken to avoid Merlin for a few days and she is the first Knight back from a mission. No one but a Knight is crazy enough to face the wrath of Merlin.

Even knowing she is one of the few persons Merlin wouldn’t be angry at for such a blatant display of affection, what with the whole dating thing they have had going on for the last three months, she isn’t sure she ought to do it.

She isn’t overly comfortable with showing affection out of private settings herself, except with Eggsy because the boy is an octopus-puppy no one can say no to, but she is still in a funny mood from thinking about her father.

“Roxy?” Merlin knows her enough not to ask before the debrief is over and even then it’s more a reminder that he’s here if she wants to talk.

She smiles at his obvious concern for her, but also at how he would never presume he knows what she needs. Their relationship might never be the same tumultuous passion and impulsiveness as her fathers’, but she wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

She grabs him by the lapels, taking advantage of his surprise to pull him down so that she can press her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

When she lets go, he looks adorably dumbfounded until he notices her smirk and how she glances above his head. His expression darkens, already having a strong suspicion about what he’ll find and he swears when it turns out to be exactly what he thought it would be.

“I’ll kill him.”

“You can’t,” Roxy reminds him, stifling her giggles as best as she can, “you’d be stuck as Arthur if you did.”


	3. Roxy&Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is Roxy and Eggsy's kiss! This chapter and the next one are the reason there is a "platonic snogging" tag, as in they are snogging, yes, but it got nothing to do with wanting in into each other's pants.

They are snuggling together on one of the sofa in the library at HQ, Eggsy quite content with the weight of his best friend laying on top of him. Now that training is over and they have their own missions to deal with, it’s hard to find some time just to be by themselves, to catch on the various going-ons in each other’s lives.

Not that there is much happening in Eggsy’s life since he moved into his new house with his mum and Daisy. When he isn’t with them or on a mission, he’s spending time with Harry and not in the sense Roxy would want him to.

Not that Eggsy doesn’t want there to be more between Harry and him, but he just doesn’t see it happening soon, if ever. He had thought Harry was interested at first, but after waiting for a clear sign from the man for months, he’s given up. Being his friend is enough, even if he doesn’t get to cuddle with him like he does with Roxy.

He wonders what it would feel like to be under Harry’s weight and stops this line of thought when his mind wanders on which kind of situation they would be in if this was the case. Roxy would never let him live it down if he suddenly got a boner when they’re just lazing around.

He’s so much lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realises there’s been a lull in their quiet conversation because of him.

Roxy sighs, knowing from the dreamy look on his face that she probably lost her friend to yet another Harry Hart fantasy. She’s not annoyed, at least not at Eggsy. It’s not his fault if Harry won’t put him out of his misery, either by kissing him or telling him to move on because he wants to stay a sad lonely bastard.

She pushes herself up a bit so that she is directly facing Eggsy instead of his neck, her friend still oblivious to anything around him. She rolls her eyes and presses her lips against his, taking advantage of his surprised gasp to let her tongue slide once against his.

After the initial surprise, he doesn’t pushes her away, in fact his arms tightens a bit around her. He relaxes into the contact, lets her take the lead and the kiss becomes as lazy as they’ve been all afternoon.

It’s nice being able to offer comfort this way, when words fail. Most people would say she’s cheating on Merlin, but she has done far worse on missions and if there is no hiding the possessiveness in his voice when he handles these, it’s never come up in the few arguments they’ve had so far.

Anyway, it wouldn’t be the first time they are kissing just to feel closer to one another. The last time, Merlin even saw them and his only reaction had been to pat them both gently on the shoulders and say that he would leave them the bed in the master bedroom if they wanted a cuddle.

Someone clears their throat pointedly and they break the contact without hurry, turning to see Harry standing in the doorway.

“Maybe the library isn’t the best place for this…” There’s a strange look on his face, like a mixture of too many emotions, not that Roxy can blame him.

Surprising your best friend’s girlfriend snogging the man you’re in love with when neither are drunk as an excuse would do that to anyone.

But right now, she doesn’t feel really sympathetic with him. It’s his own damn fault if he isn’t the one in her position right now. “It’s tradition Harry,” she smirks, pointing at the mistletoe above their heads.

“Of course,” he nods before turning back, apparently giving up on whatever he had planned on doing in the room.

“You and your father,” Eggsy whines as he starts hitting the back of his head on the arm of the sofa.

She doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but she doesn’t ask. Now is not really the time and she can always ask her Dad.


	4. Harry&Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is Harry and Merlin's kiss! As I said in the other chapter, this one also contains platonic snogging, because that is totally a thing, no one can tell me otherwise.

While it’s not _rare_ to see Arthur in Merlin’s office, the opposite is a far more usual occurrence.

However when Harry does a beeline for the good bottle of scotch hidden in his office without so much as a “hello”, Merlin wisely redirect any pressing matters he was attending to Nimueh.

He knows he’s made the good call when Harry doesn’t even bother with a chair and simply sits down directly on the floor, back against the door. Merlin joins him and winces when his friend takes gulp after gulp of scotch without ever offering the bottle to him.

After close to thirty years being friend with the man, Merlin knows Harry is more of a little shit than he is a gentleman, but when it comes to alcohol consumption, he usually makes sure everyone has their shares. Especially when the bottle isn’t his.

“Roxy and Eggsy were snogging on the sofa in the library,” Harry finally breaks the silence, looking at the bottle in his hands instead of Merlin.

It is a testament to how much he trusts both Roxy and Eggsy that his first question is a simple, “mistletoe?”

Harry nods, still uncharacteristically avoiding looking at him.

“That’s what you get for letting Richard loose on the decorations.”

“There is a difference between a kiss and full on snogging Merlin.” Harry seems angry and the handler sigh before taking the bottle from his friend’s hand, taking some generous swigs of his own. No way is he having this particular conversation sober.

“There isn’t one, not really.” He holds up a hand to stop Harry from protesting. “Not for those two. It’s just comfort, like when they are cuddling in bed. Being there for each other.”

That Harry cannot protest. They might never have been as touchy-feely about it as Roxy and Eggsy, but they have spent a few nights drinking in companionable silence, shoulders barely touching, ignoring when one would break down because they had had to make difficult choices either as an agent or as a handler. Knowing they could allow themselves that moment of weakness because there was someone there to watch their back.

There is a reason their friendship has endured so much.

“What really got your knickers in a twist, though? Thinking Roxy was cheating, or seeing Eggsy kissing someone other than you?”

He lets Harry have the scotch again, but after a moment with no answers he goes on.

“Because the first I can understand. I mean you couldn’t know that I don’t care if they lick each other tonsils, I know it’ll never go past that, even drunk out of their mind they simply end up cuddling in bed.” Merlin can’t even be mad about the fact he is basically forced out of his own bed during those times. The two of them are simply too adorable to be angry at and since he’s not really the cuddly type, it’s good to know Roxy has someone to take care of her need of close contact. “The second though… You’re not in any position to feel angry about it.”

“I know that!” At last, Harry looks at him, expression twisted into something akin to misery. Merlin would feel pity for his friend, but Harry only got himself to blame. “I know I shouldn’t care and the fact that I do is what makes me so angry! But to answer your question, it was mainly the first.”

“Ah, Harry, I knew you cared.” It’s meant to be teasing, but the look Harry gives him before resting his head on his shoulder is heavy with meaning.

“I really do.”

They might not be as touchy-feely as the two younger agents, but sometimes an arm around shoulders is exactly what they need.

*

Somehow they’ve ended sprawled on the floor, closer to the desk than to the door. The bottle is long finished and they really hope there won’t be any emergency declaring itself in the following hours. Nimueh and the rest of the Merlin’s branch is more than competent enough to deal with anything thrown their way, but they’d rather not deal with the guilt.

Harry is second away from passing out, lull by the comforting warmth of his oldest friend at his sides when he feels a hand cupping his cheek and gently turning his head.

He doesn’t startles when lips press against his. He’s the one who put the mistletoe in Merlin’s office, so of course the man would try to turn it against him. He’s still sore about the whole Garlands Debacle of ‘02 after all, and that's without mentioning the Reindeers Nightmare of '09.

He doesn’t expect the tongue though, but he’s too surprised to do anything but parts his lips to the playful tongue and instinctively returns the kiss.

There’s no real passion to the gentle exploration of each other mouth and Harry finds out that Merlin taste like scotch, coffee and familiarity.

“How was that?” Merlin asks in a whisper once they lean away.

“It was… Nice.” There’s not really a better word to describe the kiss as this, even though it seems cheap to Harry somehow. The contact had been comfort, affection and devotion, but one brought by an old friendship and not from fierce love.

“Any desire to fall in bed with me?” Harry shoves Merlin away from him at the question, not bothering to answer. He understand why Merlin did it, that it was merely a way to show him that the moment he surprised between Eggsy and Roxy was entirely platonic, but Harry still won’t give him the satisfaction of admitting he was right.

They lounge on the floor without a word exchanged between them for a long while, until Harry feels up to face the rest of the world again.

However before he leaves, Merlin grips his arm and looks at him with a seriousness he rarely ever displays.

“I know you’ve had things to sort out Harry, and maybe you just don’t want to follow through. But Eggsy’s young, he might always love you, but he’ll move on if you don’t give him anything.” After saying his piece, Merlin lets go of his arm and Harry nods before turning away.

Merlin is right of course.

The only problem is, Harry isn’t sure anymore if he wants Eggsy to move on or not.


	5. Merlin&Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are now done with the platonic snogging and back in cute kisses (not that platonic snogging isn't cute ahem) territory with Merlin and Eggsy's kiss :D

Merlin isn’t really expecting the knock on his front door at nearly two in the morning, but considering Roxy has been out with Eggsy drinking, he’s not overly surprised either. He gave the young woman the key a month into their relationship, but depending on how inebriated they are, knocking is probably the fastest way to get the door open.

He opens the door on a barely awake Roxy leaning all her weight against Eggsy. The lad is a bit more alert, but only just so. He ushers them through the door quickly, Eggsy leading Roxy to the bedroom despite her protests that she doesn’t want to move.

Healthy paranoia makes him do a round of the flat to check everything is locked tight and undisturbed before going to check on the two agents in his bedroom. He feels a wave of undeniable fondness for the young man currently helping his lover get ready for bed.

Seeing Eggsy has everything under control, Merlin leaves them to it and goes to the guest bedroom.

He’s just getting out for a glass a water when he very nearly runs into Eggsy.

“What are you doing here?” He frowns at the young man, thankfully having been quick enough to catch him before he could fall on the floor. “It’s way past bedtime for little spies.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here.” He tries pushing Merlin to get into the room, but if Eggsy might have been able to best Merlin sober, pissed to the gills is another story altogether.

“I don’t think so lad. I like Roxy just fine, but sharing a bed with a clingy drunk when I am not drunk myself is out of question. Go back to her and cuddle to your heart content.”

Eggsy seems like he wants to protest and it’s only because Merlin knows the reason why he does so that he doesn’t lose patience considering it is the early hours of the morning.

 _Bloody Hart_.

“Eggsy, seriously. Go back to Roxy, we’ll all be happier. You’ll both cuddle and I won’t have to deal with with neither of your horrible snoring.”

“You sure?”

Merlin’s heart clenches a bit at how unsure the lad sounds right now, how lost. He does something uncharacteristic of him and draws him close by an arm around his shoulder.

“Yes Eggsy. I am not jealous of what you can give Roxy out of friendship. And even if it wasn’t out of friendship, I, for one, trust Roxy’s faithfulness.” Eggsy mumbles something that might be a okay, before wrapping his arms tightly around Merlin. The handler lets him have a moment of comfort, before he gently pushes him away. “Go on now.”

But before he makes him turn back toward the master bedroom, he presses a fond kiss on his temple, whispering goodnight into his hear.

Eggsy sneaks a glance up the doorframe they had had their conversation under and groans when he spots the mistletoe “‘m starting to regret things. ‘dnight Merlin.”

He waves weakly before disappearing back in the bedroom, Merlin finally free to go get that glass of water.


	6. Eggsy&Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute kisses with Eggsy and Daisy this time :3

Eggsy and Roxy are debriefing in the dining room with Harry about a quick reconnaissance mission they have just finished wrapping up when the door suddenly opens on what seems to be no one, until Daisy bursts into the room and jumps on Eggsy’s lap.

Andrew, the tailor, is hot on her heels, but he stops when he notices she is safely in her brother’s arms.

“Sir,” he nods towards Harry, “I am sorry I wasn’t quick enough to stop her when she started running.”

“It’s fine Andrew,” Harry smiles at the man, waving his apologies away. “I know what a fast devil she can be. You can go back to whatever you were doing, little miss Daisy knows to be quiet for the rest of our meeting.”

Eggsy is already whispering something into the little girl ear, probably promises of a treat of some kind in exchange for her good behaviour judging by the way she nods enthusiastically, before she grabs the pen and blank papers Harry slides her way to keep her entertained.

They wrap things up quickly, being careful not to say anything incriminating. Harry doesn’t allow Daisy upstairs every time, often sends her back down to Andrew, who delights into having such a cute assistant for an hour or two, but it is good practice in talking in codes when they can afford it.

His agents get up, Roxy respectfully inclining her head in lieu of a goodbye, and Harry winces a bit when she leaves as soon as possible.

Since the kiss he’s surprised between her and Eggsy, things have been tensed between him and the young woman and he knows it is entirely his fault. He’ll have to apologize for his horrid behaviour sooner rather than later if he wants to go back to the easy camaraderie they shared before the incident.

Lost in his thoughts, he startles visibly when a drawing is gently shoves into his face.

Daisy is smiling down at him, perched on her brother’s hip, and he smiles back as he takes the offered sheet of paper.

“Oh Daisy…” His throat tightens with emotion when he realises the picture is clearly one of what Daisy considers as her family. Not only Michelle, Eggsy and JB are around picture-Daisy, but Merlin and Roxy too as well as himself, drawn holding Eggsy’s hand. “It’s wonderful.” This is definitely going on his fridge at home. It doesn’t matter if he needs to buy a bigger one so he’ll have enough surface in order to keep all her previous drawing she gave him.

She claps with happiness, pleased at herself and Eggsy throws him an indecipherable look, before shrugging nearly imperceptibly and telling Daisy to say byebye.

The little girl doesn’t seem happy to leave Harry so soon, but unfortunately the position of Arthur is a busy one and things are still unresolved with Eggsy. He doesn’t want to impose his presence on him before they’ve had a good talk.

However, work does seem more bearable for the next hours when the last thing he sees of the siblings is Eggsy peppering Daisy’s cheeks and temples with butterfly kisses underneath the mistletoe hung over the dining room’s door.


	7. Harry&Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we have Harry and Roxy's kiss! Harry is finally starting to remove his head from his ass and omg, is that a cliffhanger at the end?

Harry knocks on the door and waits to be invited in before stepping inside agent Lancelot’s office.

“Do you have a few minutes?” He awkwardly ask the young woman at the desk. It’s been a few days since the library incident and things between them are still weird. It’s his own fault he knows, which is why he’s come to apology in person, even though he loathes admitting he is wrong. However, Roxy has more than earned his respect and it’s high time he starts acting like it.

“Of course Arthur, let me just finish that report.” He flinches at the codename but she doesn’t react, whether if it’s because she really is too absorbed by what she is writing or if she is too much much of a professional to do so, Harry isn’t sure. “Please take a seat,” she waves at the armchairs in front of her desk and he settles down in one of them gratefully.

He doesn’t know how she does it, but Roxy manages to make him feel in a position of weakness even though he is as good as looming over her when he is standing and she is still seated.

“Sorry about that,” she says after she puts down her pen, “I’m all ears Arthur.”

Knowing you deserve the cold shoulder treatment doesn’t make it any more fun. While he doesn’t insist on it, he’s been looser with the use of codenames when there is no need for it. One of the problems he had always thought Kingsman had was the distance maintained between everyone. It was less visible among the Knights, but if you are to trust the organisation to have your back, you have to trust its people. You have to trust its King.

He might not be the closest to Roxy, but he genuinely likes the young woman and he thinks the feeling is mutual, which only makes the situation harder.

“I- This isn’t work-related.” Roxy nods, but her closed-off expression doesn’t change. Harry is a bit at a loss as to how to start after that. He knows he should at the very least say the words “ _I am sorry_ ” and this is exactly what he plans on doing, but what leaves his mouth is something entirely different. Something he had not even consciously decided upon yet. “If I ever hurt him, you won’t need to hunt me down, I’ll come directly to you.”

That has the merits to crack Roxy’s cold facade and she blinks at him in surprise.

“I am aware that I should let you bury me alive right now and I will let you if this is what you choose to do.”

She is so quick on her feet, that Harry never sees her moving before she is standing in front of him, hands cupping his cheeks gently.

“Oh Harry… You two have the kind of relationship where you’ll hurt each other without a doubt at one point. As long as it is not maliciously done and you do not break his heart, I trust you both to mind my own business.”

Then, she leans down and presses soft lips on the scar on his forehead and Harry cannot shake the feeling she is giving him her blessing. To be honest, he thinks that’s what he was unconsciously after when he came to her this afternoon.

Tilting his head up to look at her makes him spot the mistletoe above their head and there is nothing that could have stop him from saying his next words.

“What, I don’t get a snog?”

Roxy snorts and shoves him, with less strength than she has, but still rougher than if everything was truly resolved between them. Harry has no doubts she is waiting for him to talk to Eggsy and this is exactly what he plans to do next.

“You wish,” her words are drowned under Merlin’s in his ear.

“Harry, bring your scrawny arse to my office _now_.”

Close as they are, Roxy heard it too and she frowns in confusion. Merlin doesn’t sound jealous, but he doesn’t sound himself either and it’s enough to worry both of them. Whatever is happening is serious and Roxy can’t even be offended when Harry is out of the door without so much as a wave when the words register.


	8. Daisy&JB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even dogs need affection! Also the mystery around what happened in the last chapter is thickening! DUN DUN DUN (not really though, I am probably as subtle about that mystery as a pink elephant in a fine china store)

While Eggsy does spend a lot of time in his private office at HQ, he is one of the Knight that makes use of the shared office room at the shop the most. Mostly because it is easier for him if he needs to go pick up Daisy when his mum can’t make it. Of course, they have a babysitter on call and if not at least half the Knights fight among themselves for the chance to spend some time with the little girl, but if he isn’t on a mission, Eggsy wants to spend as much time with his sister as he can.

There had been some grumblings at first, but Eggsy is hardly the only Kingsman with a family and as soon as Harry officially became Arthur, he had made it clear that barring emergencies, families were given the priorities. They needed all the reminders as to why they had chose to work for Kingsman afterall.

Which is why, even though he’s supposedly working on is report for his latest recon mission with Roxy, he’s giving more attention to Daisy playing with JB on the floor.

The Christmas’ decorations have made their way even to the shop, Andrew, the old tailor, having delighted in decorating every inch and cranny with Daisy the last time he looked after her since she wouldn’t be allowed on the manor’s grounds for security reasons.

She’s playing nearby a bookshelf and of course, there is some mistletoe hung on one of its shelf. She’s having fun petting JB and kissing his head, repeating “kiss, kiss, kiss” between peels of laughter when the pug returns the favor by licking her hands and chin.

He has half a mind to join them on the floor when Harry burst into the office, looking more harried than Eggsy has ever seen him.

“Why don’t you have your glasses on?” Eggsy winces when he remembers he hasn’t put them on again after Daisy played with them a bit before he let her to her own devices. He stands up to take them from the shelf he’s left them on and there is indeed many missed calls.

“Shit Harry, I’m sorry, I-”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Harry interrupts him and he doesn’t look angry, just under stress, and that more than anything worries Eggsy. Harry never looks stressed. “Anyway there were things I needed to give you from the shop, so it all works out I guess.”

“Harry?” He’s skipping the worried part to proper scared now, because whatever is happening must be huge for Harry not to fall back on the protocols of codename and proper briefing for what is obviously a mission.

“I knew I told you I wouldn’t send you on a mission so close to Christmas if it was not the end of the world and it isn’t, but you’re the only one available and-”

It’s Eggsy’s turn to cut Harry off. “Harry, what is it?”

The other man stops blabbering and Eggsy finally recognize the emotions in his eyes. There is worry yes and something like fear, but also hope. The kind of hope you cling to but berate yourself for it because it _simply cannot be_. Harry takes a deep breath and then tells him.

“Fuck.” For once he doesn’t care if Daisy hears him because _bloody fucking hell_. “Jesus, Harry how can it-?” No wonder the man looks so harried. “Fuck, bruv, do _they_ know?”

Harry shakes his head, but before Eggsy can voice his protests, he raises a hand to stop him.

“Please Eggsy, I know your feelings on that particular matter, but we simply do not know if it’s true yet. I’d rather not give anyone false hope before we have your confirmation. Please.”

Eggsy bites his lips, torn, but ends up nodding nonetheless. Had Harry made it an order, he would have ignore it without any guilt, but that’s not Arthur talking to his agent Galahad. That’s Harry begging Eggsy for a favor. Things might have been strange between them for a while now, worse since Harry surprised him snogging with Roxy in the library, but it doesn’t change the fact he would do pretty much anything the man asks of him.

He’s about to ask when he’s leaving, when Daisy makes her presence known again with soft giggles.

“Shit Daisy,” they both turn to the little girl still playing with JB on the floor. “My mum is doing a double and she’s supposed to go out for drinks after with some coworkers, I promised to look after her.” He knows his mum would drop anything if he asked her, but she’s just now starting to have a social life again, just now starting to trust in people once more.

“I’ll look after her, it’s okay.”

“Harry…” He knows the man likes spending time with his sister, but he still feels kind of bad asking him, especially with everything going on between them. “You really don’t have too.”

Harry steps closer, cupping his cheek in one of his large hand with something Eggsy cannot call anything but reverence and his breath hitch in his throat at the fondness he sees reflected in the other man’s eyes.

“I want to Eggsy, it’s no trouble,” his thumb brushes against his lower lip and they both shiver at the contact. He looks like he wants to say more, but he must remember the urgency of the situation they’re in, because he shakes his head regretfully. “I’d like to talk with you when you return.”

“Okay,” Eggsy doesn’t think he’s ever sound so breathless before and he wishes they could have their talk now, but his mission is far more pressing and important.


	9. Harry&Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Here I am with Harry and Daisy's kiss! And if you wanted answer to the mystery... :D You'll have to wait for two more chapters *runs away from the pitchforks*

Since he’s taken Arthur’s mantle, Harry doesn’t remember what it feels like to not be constantly worried. It’s a stressful role, not only making sure that Kingsman functions like a well-oiled machine and keeps doing so, but also looking after the well-being of all its employees.

He doesn’t mind it, because someone’s got to do it and he’d rather it be himself so that he knows that everything is really being done to make it so.

However, not minding living with the constant worrying doesn’t make it any easier, especially not when Eggsy is the one they have lost contact with.

Oh Eggsy had warned them he would have to go on radio silence because of unforeseen complications on his mission, but it is still nerve-wracking. Harry very nearly regrets sending him on this particular assignment even if he really had no other choice.

He couldn’t have sent Percival nor Roxy, not when there was no way of knowing for sure what they would find on their mission, Bors had still been injured from his previous mission and Kay and Geraint had landed in England only a few hours ago when Merlin had called him in his office.

However, to be honest, even if he had had the possibility to give the mission to another Knight, he doesn’t think he would have. The Knights might be more loyal to him than they ever were to Chester King, but he knows that the reason behind the need of discretion for this particular mission would have made them choose to ignore any order from him. Even with Eggsy, he had been half sure the boy would have said something before leaving, no matter his personal stance on keeping his mouth shut.

But the thing that doesn’t really sit well with him is that he did not find the time to have his talk with Eggsy before he left. Time was of the essence of course, but if something happens to him on this mission, Harry knows he’ll never forgive himself for all the months he lost making them both miserable.

“Uncle Harry, ‘m hungry.”

He startles when his musings are interrupted by Daisy, having forgotten he was looking after her for the day. He hadn’t so much volunteered as Michelle had very nearly shoved the little girl in his arms earlier this morning, after she had asked if he had anything _important_ planned and he had shaken his head in the negative.

He knows it’s Michelle’s way to keep him distracted from his worrying over Eggsy when he is away on a mission, even if they've never discussed it out loud. Michelle never lets on she knows anything about Kingsman, but Harry is perfectly aware no one is fooling the woman. She doesn’t need words to make herself understood.

Sometimes, Harry entertains the idea of asking Michelle to train his agents in her ways. It would certainly help a lot in covert operations. Maybe when he stops fearing to be slapped again… So probably never.

“Ah, I’m sorry Princess Daisy, it is indeed high time for a lunch break. What do you say we also steal Andrew away from the shop for an hour or two?”

Daisy nods enthusiastically at the idea and she raises her arms up, not doubting for a second that Harry will pick her up.

He does, of course, every Kingsman completely whipped by their little princess, even the great Arthur. Some might even say, _especially_ the great Arthur.

“Stop! Stop!” she orders him as they are crossing the dining room’s doorway. He does so at once, loosening his hold a bit, afraid he had been holding her too tight. It’s something he does unconsciously when Eggsy is away. He shouldn’t have worried though, because the next thing he knows is that Daisy is smooching his cheek with all the affection a child can muster. “Kiss Uncle Harry! Kiss!”

He snorts, because he might have forgotten about the mistletoe, but the little girl obviously hasn’t.

“You’re right Princess Daisy… What a gross oversight on my part.” He presses light kisses on her soft curls and no matter how unreasonable it is, he feels some if his worry loosen in him at her delighted giggles, as if nothing can go wrong as long as Daisy keeps on laughing.


	10. Percival&Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's Percival and Roxy's kiss! This is a tiny bit more angsty than the rest of the fic and there is still no answer to the mystery of the last chapters, but we'll get there, I promise!

Richard looks around the ballroom with a wistful smile. The Kingsman Christmas party is an undeniable success, but it only sharpens the pain of having lost James.

Many times tonight, his gaze had wandered the room, searching for the familiar form of his lover, so that he could share something with him, only to remember that he would never see him again.

They had never even found his body.

However, despite the reminder being painful, he cannot deny he is having fun. Not as much as if James had been at his side, to look with pride at their daughter mingling with the rest of Kingsman, so very much at ease. No one could deny this is her place and that she has earned it.

Eggsy too, even if he still hasn’t return from the mission no one has details on. Richard has tried to glean more information, but it seems only Harry and Merlin know anything, and they are both keeping their mouth shut. Even Roxy hasn’t been able to make Merlin talk, not that she really tried.

If the mission is kept secret, even for the rest of Kingsman, they all trust their leader to have a good reason. Oh they’ll eventually find out, but they aren’t as worried as when those missions would be issued by the previous Arthur. Chester would do what was needed for the success of a mission and so would Harry, but unlike him, Harry would also move heaven, earth _and_ hell to ensure his agents are coming back home alive and mostly uninjured. Not that Chester hadn’t cared, but the reason behind it had been different, less genuine.

It had also helped settle everyone nerves when Harry and Merlin had disappeared for a while earlier in the day, only to come back clearly more relaxed than they had been for the last few days. It’s still weird how much they both go out of their way to avoid Richard, but he guesses it has probably to do with a future mission. Merlin has always felt guilty assigning missions during the holidays and it comes as no surprise that Harry would too.

Feeling a bit wary after hours of socializing when he’d rather hide under the blankets at home, but not wanting to worry his daughter, he decides to take a break of people and leaves for the privacy of one of the balcony.

He makes a quick detour to let Roxy know, meeting the young woman as she is leaving for the kitchen, probably on a hunt for more eggnog.

They hug, loosened by the alcohol they’ve been imbibing in all evening, and, spotting the mistletoe above their head, he presses a kiss against her temple.

“I’m proud of you,” he whisper, so low he fears she hasn’t heard, but her hold tightens around him for a moment before they lean away reluctantly. But neither of them had ever been really comfortable with public display of affection, to James’ dismay.

Not that it had ever stopped the other man. He remembers vividly how much James would love to make the rest of his family cringe with as many kisses and hugs as he could get away with when they were out together. How James would only laugh, beaming with pride as if in victory, when either Roxy would start pushing him away roughly or Richard would threaten to make him sleep on the sofa.

He would learn to deal with that particular pang of discomfort anytime if it meant having James by his sides again and, judging by her nostalgic smile, Roxy must be thinking the same.


	11. James&Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D :D :D

Roxy is coming back from the kitchen, victorious in her hunt for more eggnog, when she nearly runs head first into Eggsy. She would have been more surprised to see him at HQ when he is still supposed to be away on mission, but one of the perks of shagging the head of the handlers’ branch is getting scoops along the line of “your best friend should be back somewhen tonight, now stop pestering me.” Another perk is to get a chaste kiss before getting shooed away to enjoy the party.

What surprises her however, is that instead of hugging her as he is wont to do when they see each other after a mission, he turns back to the corridor and it’s only then that she realises someone else is there.

“Oh no you don’t,” Eggsy is admonishing, one hand gripping the other’s arm tight before pulling him toward her. “I did you a favor and kept radio silence, but now you’ll stop being an arse or I’ll make you regret still being alive!”

His tone is harsh, harsher than when he found out Harry had been alive and they had kept it from him because he had been on a mission at the time, but she barely notices it.

How can she, when standing in front of her is a man she thought she would never see again?

“Daddy?” Roxy doesn’t mind if her voice break on the word, if she sounds like a lost little girl in front of a witness. Eggsy has seen her at her worst, as she has seen his too. They are both far beyond the point of being embarrassed in each other's presence.

Right now she only cares that her father is right there, at an arm-length away from her, alive. She only cares that this cannot be an illusion or a dream.

She only cares about how James’ voice breaks on her name when he says it reverently, closing the distance between them with what she thinks is a sob. Or maybe that’s her, she cannot be sure, not when she is safely in the security of her Daddy’s arms again.

Her hands are gripping the lapel of the coat he’s still wearing, brushing over hard edges under the clothing that she can only guesses at what they mean. He smells different, more metallic, but not from his firearms.

Roxy doesn’t care.

He still feels the same, strong and unmovable, careful and loving.

The way he repeats her name over and over again, like a prayer, is the same as when he would come back from a difficult mission.

He’s peppering kisses on her hair, not letting go of her, and while she would have pushed him away already any other day, tonight she indulges him and herself.

Anyway, they are standing under the mistletoe.

It’s tradition.


	12. James&Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the reunited couple's kiss, James and Percival! I told you all it was a "Everybody lives/Nobody dies" and it was angst with a happy ending. I am very careful with how I tag my fics u.u

Richard finally found an unoccupied balcony, not really surprised about their popularity considering the effort Harry, Eggsy and him have put into decorating. Fortunately, he seems to have found the only one they’ve missed, no mistletoe in sight, which seems weird in comparison to the rest of the manor. They might have gone slightly overboard with the stuff.

Not that he thinks anyone will mind. He’s heard whisper of 2015 being the year of the “mistletoe frenzy” already, but unlike the other disasters that went down into Kingsman history, it’s already being said with fondness. He’s even spotted Merlin smiling once or twice after being ambushed by Roxy, the only one with the guts to try. Well, Bors probably would have, had he not been bedridden from his injuries.

His musings are disturbed by the surprised gasps coming from inside. He is a bit curious, but doesn’t bother turning toward the ballroom to see what the commotion is all about. He’s still feeling James’ absence from his sides sharply, as if someone is cutting him open, his embrace with Roxy only having done so much to ease the pain.

The therapist he’s seeing tells him he should have a good cry and it’s not bad advice. They both know it won’t change the fact that James is dead, but not keeping all his emotions bottled up might go a long way in soothing the hurt.

The only problem is that try as he might, the tears won’t come. They never did.

He hears someone opening the doors behind him, but doesn’t bother turning to see who. Chances are, it’s either Harry or Merlin, and he knows they won’t take it personally if he ignores them for a while.

Richard feels whoever it is coming to stand behind him and he has to bit back a yell when the presence at his back feels like James. He knows it isn’t his husband, won’t ever be and that turning will only shatter the illusion.

But turn he does when the person clears their throat softly, his hands clenching into fist. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment, because it cannot be, he must be mistaken. No matter what his instincts tell him, there is simply no way.

A warm hand cups his cheek, thumb gently brushing his cheekbone and he finally look at the ghost standing in front of him, the illusion holding a branch of mistletoe above their heads with his free hand.

“James…” he chokes on the name, but James doesn’t seem to mind, leaning closer slowly, giving Richard ample enough time to stop him, but it’s actually the last thing on his mind.

Their lips meet almost shyly and memories of the first kiss they shared fills his mind, a kiss so uncharacteristically sweet he still doesn’t quite believe it had been their first. He loses himself in the contact he has missed so much, thinking that if this is a dream, then he doesn’t want to wake up.

But it is not a dream, that clever tongue sliding against his can only be real.

Richard breaks the kiss, hiding his face against James’ shoulders, those elusive tears finally rolling down his cheeks now that James is there to hold him through it all.


	13. Eggsy&Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last part of the Mistletoe Frenzy of 2k15 with the kiss I think a lot of you was waiting for ^.^  
> Thank you to everyone who read this and who will read this. 9k might not seem like a lot to you, but for me of the average 1.5-2k it is something huge. Especially when that 9k has a plot and not only the kind of "Harry has his head up his ass because he is stupid" plot line XD
> 
> I also want to thank all my fellow kinksmen who listened to me complain, wonder WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY SNOGGING NOW??? O.o (the platonic snogging wasn't intended at first) and yell in victory every time I finished one part. Thank you to have bear with me during a month. A special thank you to eggaleggsy on tumblr for the gorgeous edit! I will link later today when I don't have to leave for work in five minutes!
> 
> So yeah, this is the end, I hope you liked it!

The party has died down in the early hours of morning, and Eggsy is helping the staff with the clean-up. He should feel exhausted after coming back from a mission, but the truth is, he’s still too keyed-up on unused adrenaline. Retrieving the previous agent Lancelot very much alive, if with the addition of some new mechanical parts, had been more easy than expected after Eggsy had infiltrated the secret lair he had been kept in.

The hardest part had been not telling Roxy and Richard about the news, and then only contacting Merlin and Harry when they were about to board a plane for London. But that’s what James had asked for and Eggsy was ready to give him a bit of leeway after everything he had gone through. Anyone would need a bit of time after being rescued from nearly a year of imprisonment in an underground facility being experimented on because some mad scientist wanted to know exactly just how Valentine had managed to turn a man cut in half into a functional cyborg.

His good will had only lasted until James had tried to avoid Roxy, because there was only so much stupidity Eggsy could deal with.

He had left father and daughter to their hug to go join the party and later tried not to stare too obviously at the happy couple coming back from the balcony, Richard smiling like Eggsy had never seen him before.

The Mortons had left not long after that, no one surprised that they would want to spend some time alone as a family. It had been a bit more surprising when after looking at Merlin and his daughter as they had made their goodbyes, James had started laughing before clasping Merlin by the shoulder and leading him out of the room with them.

“If you think you’ve escaped the shovel talk Merlin, you have another thing coming.”

Eggsy chuckles to himself as he remembers the pleading looks for help the handler had sent over his shoulder as he had been all but escorted out, everyone ignoring them, amused that Merlin would be the one in the hot spot for once.

That and it had felt like too long a time since agent Percival’s laughter had resonated at HQ and even Roxy had only been giggling at her lover’s plight.

Eggsy takes a final cursory look around the room, judging his work good enough at the moment. Now he’ll probably just find the nearest empty bedroom in the manor and try to fall asleep.

Or that’s his plan until he comes face to face with Harry for the first time in the night as he walks down the corridor. He has a small smile and he is visibly more relaxed than Eggsy has ever seen him since their shared twenty-four hours after the train tracks test. It’s a very good look on him and Eggsy is so very tempted to kiss him right now, to hell with consequences, but he realises they still haven’t had their talk yet.

He knows he is foolish to do so, but he cannot help but hope Harry wants to talk about that connection between them, that friendship that Eggsy so desires to see grow into something more. He’ll probably end up being disappointed, maybe even heartbroken, but after being witness to his friends’ happiness, he only feels optimistic.

“Harry, do you want that talk now?”

The other man seems surprised by the question but only for a heartbeat, his expression softening even more with obvious fondness. Harry starts saying something, but cuts himself off nearly straight away, offering one hand up to him.

“Follow me?”

Eggsy doesn’t bother answering any other way but by taking his hand, letting Harry lead him to wherever he wants to go.

They don’t walk far, ending up beneath a doorway and he doesn’t need to look up to know what will be hanging over their head.

“Harry?”

His cheek is cupped by a warm hand and he cannot resist leaning into the touch, closing his eyes involuntarily to better savour the feeling.

“I am aware that I have many amends to make and that we have several things to discuss,” Harry starts saying and Eggsy opens his eyes again to show he is paying attention to him, even though he barely hears him over the sound of his own heartbeat. “But right now, if you’d be amenable, I’d rather just kiss you.”

He can feel his face heating up with emotion and nods in lieu of answering, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Then he doesn’t think much at all, except for how soft Harry’s lips are against his and how safe he feels with Harry’s arms around him.

Eggsy spares a last thought hoping that Harry feels half as grounded as he himself feels after he wraps his arms around his shoulders, before he truly loses himself to the pleasure of the kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Reindeer Nightmare of '09](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525903) by [ChillinLikeVillains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinLikeVillains/pseuds/ChillinLikeVillains)




End file.
